East Northumberland High
by ohstar
Summary: AU.BeAnOC!Trailer Up!Miley doesn't exist,but HM does.She goes to private school ENH with friends Ash,Mikayla,Lindsey&Erin.She happens to fall in love with her enemiesand can't help it.Hx?.AxK.AxZ.JxM.JxOC.KxOC.Jx?.R&R!


**East Northumberland High**

A/N: I had this URGE to write a new story. AU. Miley Stewart doesn't exist-but teen pop sensation Hannah Montana does. She's best friends with fellow singers, Mikyala, Lindsey Matthews, Hayden Panettiere, Erin Daniels (Danni) and Ashley Tisdale. She attends private school East Northumberland High along with the Jonas Brothers, Jesse McCartney, Mike Standley (Yes, Oliver-but not Oliver-just Mike:P), Aly and AJ, Jake Ryan and more stars. Other people with grades will be in next chapter, which will just be an author's note.

**Bold is what person is saying.**

_**Bold/Italic is what's happening on screen.**_

--

East Northumberland High starts playing.

**East Northumberland High.**

_**Hannah, Mikayla, Ashley, Hayden, Lindsey and Danni walking through the hallways of the school.**_

**A school full of stars.**

_**Hannah Montana performing on stage.**_

_**The Jonas Brothers signing autographs and smiling at fans.**_

_**Mikayla talking to an interviewer.**_

_**Jesse McCartney singing on stage.**_

**_Hayden on a tv commercial for Heroes._**

**_Lindsey playing electric guitar back to back with Kevin._**

**_Mike rapping on stage with J.Mac._**

**_Aly and AJ smiling at flashing cameras._**

**_Jake Ryan looking at a miror, then kissing it._**

**But when life get's overruled by…**

**Hate.**

_**Mikayla and Joe staring daggers at each other.**_

_**Nick and Hannah passing each other in the hallway, glaring at each other.**_

_**Kevin and Ashley (Tisdale) in a fight in the middle of the school hallway.**_

**_Lindsey and Mike arguing._**

**_Kevin and Hayden passing each other in the hallway, her muttering something rude._**

**_Jake arguing with himself in front of the mirror._**

**Mean Girls.**

**_AJ pouring her drink all over Lindsey._**

**_Danni running._**

**_Hannah sitting in a bathroom stall, running her hands through her hair, crying and muttering something to herself._**

**_Ashley and Aly screaming at each other before Ashley slaps Aly._**

**_Mikayla looking at ? worriedly._**

**_Aly whispering something to AJ, Hayden in the background looking embarassed and mad._**

**_Ashley grinning evily at Zac. (A/N:don't worry, she ain't evil!:P:D)_**

**Lies.**

_**Hannah fake smiling at Mikayla.**_

_**Nick, Kevin and Joe talking to an interviewer.**_

_**Kevin and Hannah in a fight.**_

****

**Love.**

_**Nick wrapping his arms around Hannah's waist-her arms around his neck, embracing tightly.**_

_**Kevin and Ashley about to kiss-and look at someone at the door...**_

_**Mikayla laughing at ?.**_

**_Kevin and Hayden embracing tightly._**

**_Danni poking Mike, laughing._**

**_Lindsey and Kevin smiling at each other like idiots._**

**_Hannah and Mike walking together through a park._**

**_AJ and Joe smiling, him looking upset._**

**_Aly and Jesse walking hand-in-hand, him looking miserable._**

**Secrets.**

_**Hannah writing in a journal.**_

_**Mikayla silently sobbing.**_

_**Ashley talking to an interviewer from ET.**_

**_Hayden talking to Milo (yes, Ventimiglia:P) sadly._**

**_Danni running from the paparrizi._**

**_Lindsey singing a song._**

**When all you want is love, and get more than you bargained for...**

**How will the stars react?**

**Will there really be a happy ending?**

**Or will it all crash and burn?**

**Well...**

**Hannah saying "Sometimes fame isn't what it's cut out to be."**

**Find out what happens in…**

**East Northumberland High.**

**Starring…**

**((Starts playing Your new girlfriend by Hayden Panettiere.))**

**Miley Cyrus… As Hannah Montana!**

_**Hannah smiling after singing a song onstage.**_

**Nicholas Jonas… As himself!**

_**Nick smiling at Hannah during class.**_

**Hayden Panettiere... As herself!**

**_Flash of Hayden's music video for Still Believe._**

**Selena Gomez… As Mikayla!**

_**Mikayla talking to Hannah, crying.**_

**Ashley Tisdale… as herself!**

_**Ashley, Hannah and Mikayla walking down the hallways, talking and laughing.**_

**Kevin Jonas… as himself!**

_**Kevin teaching Ashley how to play acoustic guitar.**_

**Joseph Jonas… as himself!**

_**Joe singing, with tears in his eyes.**_

**Jesse McCartney-as himself!**

**_Jesse laughing at ?._**

**amanda chaotic as Lindsey Matthews!**

**_Lindsey silently playing guitar._**

**jade-kwl-name-eva as... Erin Daniels! (Danni!)**

**_Danni and Mikayla staring at ? and ?._**

**Coming to a computer screen near you!**

**--**

**Kay, thoughts?**

**The pairing Joe/Mikayla is positively not for sure. There's still many, MANY spots for OCs, so if you review, fill out this form, too!**

**Name:**

**Age (you can change it):**

**Appearance (hair, eyes, yada, yada):**

**Rockstar name (if you don't want me to use your name, fill this out):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Member of a band, or solo singer?:**

**Instruments? (If you don't play one, make it up):**

**Other:**

**Connection to story (i.e:Hannah, Ashley, JoBros, Jesse, Mikayla):**

**Love interest?: (Sorry, Nick's pairing is already figured out!:):P)**

**Also, if you just wanna suggest another celeb who should be in this, lemme know!:)-but make sure they're Disney, or at least don't have songs with swearing.. **

**Thanks!!!!!!**

**Adios!!!!!!**

**Miley.**

**P.S: I'm busy with practicing for auditions for Hollywood Records, so I'm really busy. But I know it's not an excuse, I'll update when I can!**

**Thanks!:)**


End file.
